


I've got a bad desire

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al Sah-him, Established Relationship, F/M, Nanda Parbat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since embarking on a physical relationship with Felicity, Oliver has a difficult time controlling his baser, more possessive instincts around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a bad desire

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know the show probably isn't going here. Its not gonna be "Summer Camp in Nanda Parbat" this hiatus, and all the circumstances here are HIGHLY unlikely. That doesn't mean I didn't wanna write it when mersayseh prompted me with "Possessive Al Sah-him Oliver and Gentle/Loving Felicity" yesterday. So, clearly, here lies smut. Proceed with utmost caution.

It didn’t rain often at Nanda Parbat.  The desert was hot and dry, the mountains provided their own rain shadow for the valley that the League of the Assassins stronghold was built into.  But, according to the others he’d been getting to know since he’d been there, there was at least one or two strong thunderstorms each summer.  Not enough to cut through the oppressive heat for more than a few hours at a time, but enough to drench (and sometimes nearly flood) the dry land.  

Today was one such day. The clouds had gathered in the afternoon and Felicity had pointed them out to him when he’d met her for lunch in their quarters.  Since then, the clouds had grown and gathered and turned dark until they blocked out the sun.  Then, the skies had opened and with a great clap of thunder, rain had begun to pour down. 

Oliver was meeting with some of the League, discussing business and strategy and training schedules.  He was growing used to the routine here in Nanda Parbat, but he found he still missed Starling City.  He knew his team missed it too.  Dig had Lyla and Sara and that helped.  He refused to join the League, but returning to Starling while they were all still being hunted down by Lance and the SCPD was out of the question.  Roy and Thea kept mostly to themselves ever since his partner had gone through the Lazarus Pit ceremony.  His sister was so relieved and grateful to have him back with her and safe that their location was a secondary issue for her right now.  

Felicity continually insisted to him that she was happy as long as she had him in her life.  She was kept busy upgrading Nanda Parbat’s technology, for the most part, and he knew she enjoyed what she was doing. But he also knew she missed home and Big Belly Burger and not being surrounded by assassins everywhere she went.  Still, she never complained to him and he knew she never would.  She’d promised that she was here for him the day they’d arrived.  As selfish as it made him feel, Oliver was so grateful for that.  Having her here with him made everything much more bearable. 

Once she’d told him she loved him and once they’d finally made love, Oliver knew he could never let her ago again.  She was a part of him as much as he was a part of her and sending her away was unthinkable.  Besides, he liked to keep an eye on her. 

Oliver had found, in the weeks since they’d been in Nanda Parbat, that he had an impressive possessive streak when it came to Felicity.  He’d never been the jealous sort before; he had no reason to be.  But now that he and Felicity were officially together, Oliver found his impulses getting more and more primal around her.  He marked her when they made love, thrilling at the sight of his brand on her flesh afterwards.  She teased him about it, but he could see by the spark in her eye that she liked it just as much as he did. 

The downside was how he felt with them being surrounded by so many pent up assassins.  The men as well as the women.  “Shore leave” was few and far between for the members of the League and there were strict rules on fraternization amongst the members.  Oliver suspected that had something to do with Ra’s’ daughter falling in love with Sara Lance.  Either way, there was no way he wasn’t noticing the longing and lustful looks that Felicity drew when they mingled with the rest of the League at meals and various ceremonies.  And he didn’t like it.  Not one bit. 

The whole thing was made worse by Felicity, who told him he was being silly.  But then she’d prance around in her sundresses, her long, toned legs flashing and Oliver would feel his jaw begin to ache from clenching his teeth so hard.  

But nothing prepared him for the wave of purely blatant and primal emotion he felt the afternoon of the first rainstorm since they’d been in Nanda Parbat. 

The meeting with the rest of the League was just breaking up when Felicity came into the room, wearing a white and airy sundress and a big smile.  She was followed by Thea and Roy, each of the latter wearing matching amused expressions.  As soon as Oliver turned and fully saw Felicity, he understood why.  

“Oliver!  You should come outside with us!  The rain is amazing!  It’s not cold at all and it feels so good and smells _amazing_. I didn’t even know rain could have a _smell_!” Felicity gushed. 

All it took was one look to see that her dress was soaked as soaked as the rest of her.  For a brief moment, Oliver could picture her outside the fortress, twirling around in the rain with her head thrown back and arms spread wide.  But then he saw the effect of the drenched fabric on the rest of her body.  The white linen was plastered to her and practically transparent.  He could see, quite clearly, that she hadn’t put a bra on.  

Oliver swung his eyes to his sister and Roy.  They were smirking, albeit Thea moreso than Roy.  Roy looked as though he was trying to hide behind his girlfriend.  “I tried to say something, Ollie,” Thea said with a shrug.  “She was just having such a great time and then she wanted to come get you so you could join us.”

Roy, wisely, said nothing. 

Oliver glanced around at the League members who were still in the room.  As soon as he looked, everyone averted their eyes quickly, looking anywhere else but at him and Felicity.  Oliver felt his blood begin to boil.  He turned back to Felicity who was still smiling hopefully at him but he could see her brow was creasing a little with confusion.  She apparently had _no idea_. 

“Felicity,” he growled, taking hold of her arm.  “Lets go to our room.” 

“But don’t you want to go see the rain?”

“Not particularly.”

He steered her out of the room and down the hallway towards the room they’d been sharing since they first arrived.  

“Oliver,” Felicity chastised once they reached the room. “What’s the matter with you?  You’re acting all growly and gruff and-- oh!” 

He pushed her back against the closed door, slanting his lips over hers and reaching around to wrap an arm around her back.  He yanked her to him, feeling the wet fabric of her dress start to seep into his clothes, cooling his heated skin.  He sunk his teeth into her bottom lip briefly before he drew back.

“Did you do that on purpose?” he asked in a low voice as he nipped at her jaw.  Felicity angled her head back, giving him more access to the creamy expanse of her throat.  “Did you know what it would do to me, having all those people see you in this wet dress?”

“Wha--?” She pushed back on his chest and he stepped back just enough for her to look down and notice the effect the desert rain had had on her sundress. Her cheeks reddened instantly.  “Oh god.”

“Only I get to see you like this,” he growled, diving back in to suck kisses into her neck and shoulder.  

“Oliver, don’t be such an ass,” she told him, but her voice was high and breathy.  “I didn’t do it on purpose and you know it. “

“They were looking at you.”  The need to prove to all of Nanda Parbat that she was his and not theirs continued to thrum through his veins.  He lifted his head to meet her eye. 

Felicity’s blue eyes glowed.  “Let them look.  The only one who has me is you.” 

Something in his chest clawed at him with her words.  “Yes,” he agreed as he took the strap of her sundress and drew it down, kissing the exposed shoulder. “Say it again.”

“I’m yours, Oliver.” 

His heart pounded at the sound of it. “Again.”

“I’m yours,” she repeated, her fingers already working at pushing up his shirt over his chest. His shirt fell to the floor behind him, already forgotten. “Now, show me that you’re mine.”  

_Fuck_ , that was hot.  Their physical relationship was still new, they were still learning each other and what they each liked.  Oliver was starting to get a feel for what Felicity really wanted in bed.  So far, he believed the answer to that was “ _everything_ ”.  She was so much adventurous than he’d ever expected.  She liked it soft and she liked it rough.  She liked to take control on occasions and on others she liked when he exerted his power.  She absolutely _loved_ dirty talk.  And he was finding that he loved it just as much when she did it back to him. 

Oliver bent slight and scooped her up, his hands on the backs of her thighs, encouraging her to wrap around him.  Felicity grinned wickedly at him; she knew he loved to carry her this way.  She often called him a showoff when he did it. Damn right he was showing off.

On the bed, the one piled high with pillows where they’d made love for the very first time, he set her down and she remained on her knees before him, her fingers running over his chest.  Then, she was working at the button of his pants, pushing them and his underwear down his thighs.  Not to be outdone, Oliver bent down and nipped at her shoulder as he reached for the hem of her drenched sundress.  He whipped it up over her head and tossed it to the floor where it landed with a wet plop. 

Felicity wore no bra and the wet fabric had cooled against her skin, hardening her nipples and the sight made Oliver’s mouth start to water.  All she had on was a pair of simple white cotton underwear. Her hair was loose from its ponytail and hung in damp clumps around her shoulder.  Her lips were already swollen from his kisses.  She looked like a nymph. 

“Lay down,” she told him.  

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. 

She raised hers right back. 

Kicking his pants free of his legs, Oliver lay back on the bed, moving up so his head rested on the pile of pillows.  Then, he found himself rather enjoying the view as Felicity stood up from the bed, shimmied out of her underwear and then climbed back onto the bed, gloriously naked.  She straddled his hips but held herself up off of him. Oliver reached for her hips but Felicity shook her head.  

“Uh-uh.  Scoot down a little.”  She twirled her finger, indicating what she wanted. 

Oliver was intrigued but did as she asked, sliding down off the pillows so that he lay flat on the mattress. Again, he reached for her but she shook her head again. “Not yet,” she purred at him.  Shit, that was _hot_.   

She crept up his body on her knees, taking her time, running her fingers over his muscles as she moved up past his waist.  

“I know you’re feeling possessive, Oliver,” she told him, running her nails lightly over his shoulders and up his neck, scratching over his shortened hair. “I’m willing to deal with that.  But dragging me out of the room and acting like a caveman to everyone else isn’t going to work for me.”

“Felicity--”

“Shh.”  She placed a finger over his lips and he pursed his lips, kissing her digit.  “Let me talk.”  She shifted a little, settling over his chest with her knees pushed just slightly into his armpits. “So in response, we’re going to do this my way.  Okay?”

“Okay.”  His voice was a little hoarse.  He was getting so fucking hard already, not knowing what she had in mind but really turned on by the way she was taking over.  This… this was working for him. 

Oliver held his breath as Felicity moved over him, settling her knees on either side of his arms before moving up until she was… oh _fuck_.  She was straddling his head.  Yep, he was getting the picture now.  Loud and clear.  He lifted his hands but paused, not sure if he had permission to touch yet.  He wanted to do this her way.  

“You can touch,” she said in a low voice and thank fucking _god_.  His palms were practically itching to feel her.  He reached up and smoothed his hands over her legs, up to her waist.  Then, he grasped her hips and drew her down until her slit was just above his mouth.  Oliver waited for no further encouragement before licking a long line from her entrance to her clit.  She was already soaking wet and he felt a thrill knowing she was wet for _him_.  Her tang filled his mouth and he hummed his pleasure at her taste as he continued to lap at her.  

He’d gone down on her before, of course.  After their explosive first time, when they’d both been desperate to forge that connection, he’d revived her arousal by licking her to a shuddering orgasm.  She’d returned the favor for their third round of the night.  But never before had they done it quite like _this_ , with her perched over his face, taking her pleasure from him. _Fuck_ , it was so sexy.  

He looked up as he flicked at her clit, feeling her thighs tremble on either side of his head and he saw Felicity with her head thrown back.  She was bracing her hands on the iron headboard and he could see how tightly she was gripping the railings. She was still holding back, managing her response.  He wanted to make her go _wild_. 

Oliver dug his fingers into her hips and pulled out every single trick in his extensive playbook.  He played her like a fine instrument, alternating between swirling his tongue inside her entrance and then flicking at her clit, before nibbling at her lips.  He worked her with fervor, the sounds of his passion loud in the room but soon surpassed by the echoes of her moans.  

He pulled his mouth away for a moment. “Let go, Felicity.  Let me hear you.” 

Oliver latched his lips around her clit and sucked, pulling the nub into his mouth and that’s when he got the response he wanted.  Felicity cried out and her shaking increased until she began to circle her hips.  He held her loosely, allowing her to work her center over his mouth, letting her take her pleasure from him. 

Felicity ground down on him, her cries growing hoarse as she grew nearer to her climax.  Her thighs were shaking and her juices were coating his tongue as he kept up his onslaught.  Oliver licked and sucked and drank her down, letting his scruff abrade the insides of her thighs.  

“Fuck!  Oliver, I’m so-- I’m so--!” 

He pressed his tongue firmly against her clit at the same time as he moved a hand next to his face and pressed two fingers inside her clenching channel. Thrusting as hard as he could, albeit shallowly given his low range of motion, he focused on working her clit with his mouth.  He hummed against her, letting her feel the vibrations at the same time as he thrust hard with his fingers. 

Felicity flew apart, her calls echoing off the walls and ceiling of their room.  Oliver licked her through her tremors, feeling the way her walls clamping down tightly on his fingers and wishing that he was inside her right now, feeling her squeeze on his cock like this.   _Next time_ , he promised himself. 

She was a vision, her back arched and her breasts thrust out, her hips shaking over his face, her fingers clutching the headboard and her knuckles turning white.  Her mouth hung open and her plush lips beckoned to him.   _Soon enough_.  Oliver stroked her through her tremors, delighting in the sheen of sweat that now coated her body.  Gently, he pulled her down until she rested beside him.  

Her eyes fluttered open and met his.  “Wow,” she breathed.  “You are _insanely_ good at that.”

“Am I forgiven?” he asked her, stroking a finger down her cheek and enjoying the softness of her skin.

“That depends.  Are you going to stop acting like a caveman every time I’m around other people?”

“As long as I’ve got you, here in my bed, I think I can manage.”

Felicity beamed a smile at him, shifting forward to press her lips to his.  He knew she could taste herself on his lips and tongue and felt a thrill that not only did she not seem to mind, she seemed to enjoy it.  When she drew back, her eyes were glittering. 

“Now I think it’s time that you got a little relief,” she murmured, her hand skating down over his flank, towards his aching erection. 

“Oh, thank _god_ ,” he groaned, flipping them and pressing his lips to hers again. 


End file.
